As mobile devices proliferate, the demand for services tailored to device location also increases. Location based services depend on positioning systems to determine device location. Global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), which include the global positioning system (GPS), GLONASS, Beidou, QZSS, SBAS, Galileo, and similar systems, are sometimes used in locations where it is difficult to acquire satellite signals. As satellite signal attenuation increases, the receiver must integrate the received signal over a longer period of time in order to acquire the signal. Without assistance some devices can take an excessively long time to compute a location or may fail to acquire satellite signals at all.